


Not to Be

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Hatake Kakashi, Reunion, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Kakashi is fascinated by the mystery that is Erwin Smith.And he wants.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Erwin Smith (onesided), Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Not to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head for a few months, the last scene being the most prominent. I stayed vague on the time and place for the most part because...because...
> 
> I just like crossovers, guys. I only try to have it make sense enough for me to get it going.

Some days he looked at the man like he would any commander, respect with a bit of admiration in there. The man had a strong will and a determination that was like the countries Will of Fire, like he was born here and not somewhere unknown. He was intelligent and a good strategist that kept even Shikaku on his toes when it came to advising the Hokage, but he was more willing to take risks.

If one had any sense at all they could tell by just looking at the blond that he was a leader and commanded respect. That he was a man that if he had a goal he would do whatever it takes to reach it. The man kept himself distant from others and mostly stuck to himself, but he was respected, even as a non-shinobi.

Other days...

Other days Kakashi looked at the man and wanted nothing more than to shove that man against the nearest wall and kiss him and leave little bruises with his teeth and lips all over his neck until the man finally bent him over a table and fucked him until all he felt was him. Or he'd want to get on his knees and suck the blond off until those strong hands gripped his hair and took control until all he tasted was him. Sometimes Kakashi would look at him and just be reminded of the taut and rippling muscles as he watched him move about and what they would feel like against the rough finger tips of his palms. Think about those blue eyes, always reserved and distant, breaking out into lust and desire and heat.

Some days it was a mixture of both and it was a mess of desires and emotions that usually ended with him finding someone for the night that he could release it on. 

Kakashi was fascinated by Erwin, by a man that's home was unknown but has learned quick of their ways and how best to use them against enemy nations.

Little was known about him and his history, though he's been here for years, but he's done nothing to warrant suspicions. At least not more suspicions than what they already had. They knew he wasn't dangerous and that has been good enough for now.

As Erwin stood there and talked to the Hokage and the shinobi waited to the side to receive his mission Kakashi's eye was pulled to the gold band on the blond's finger and lingered there. That was a wedding band and in all the years that the man has been here not once has he taken it off or a partner has been seen. He never once spoke about it. He remembered the one time Asuma brought it up, carefully nonchalant, only to receive a contemplative look and a hum before Erwin changed the subject to the jounins' students and their progress.

Kakashi wondered if the reason that the man has denied any personal company from the many that approached him was because of his loyalty to the partner they never saw and assumed dead. It would be a lie if Kakashi said he never approached him on a drunken night, a bad night that memories and loved ones haunted him, and attempted to get him into bed with him. He has and was denied and it still didn't stop him from wanting. He never asked or attempted again, but he still wanted.

He has, in recent months, been able to get the man to go out occasionally with him and the other jounin if he times it right. With the man being hard to read it was a hit or miss thing. If it wasn't Kakashi then it was Shikaku or Iruka he accepted time with.

From what Shikaku has mentioned he taught Erwin shogi and once the blond understood the game it became quite the challenge. Apparently, it even garnered the attention of Shikamaru, who would sometimes play against the foreigner. The two have said that they've learned a lot about him as a person from playing against him at the game and would say nothing more on the matter.

Iruka was a surprise to Kakashi, honestly, but they seemed to get along well and could be found in discussion. What they discussed he only knew because he was there during one, about the children and the futures of them. It made Kakashi wonder if the man ever had kids or liked them for that matter.

Never did Erwin grow too close to them, but he accepted their company on occasion and that was good enough for Kakashi.

Kakashi got him to go to dinner with him, get drinks at other times, so he took what he could get. 

He still wanted, by all that was sacred and holy, Kakashi wanted him in ways more than he was willing to admit, but he took what he could get. 

A knock sounded at the door and Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If this is the council again, I swear..." She straightened in her seat and leaned back. "Come in."

One of the chuunin at the desk opened the door and, "Hokage, we found a man that requested sanctuary in the village for a few days. A traveler that needs a few days to recuperate." 

"Let him in," said the Hokage.

The man that the chuunin let in was short and lean, eyes sharp and face stern. His hair an undercut and clothes plain. The way he stood was of a fighter, someone that was willing to play dirty and be viscious. Kakashi was sure that the man had a few knives on him at least.

He watched him look around the room, take everything in, until those dark eyes landed on Erwin. They widened and it took a moment before he was able to gather himself. 

When he did the man looked straight at the blond, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Kakashi noticed how his hands shook before gripping onto his shirt to hide it.

"You motherfucker..." the man said, voice low and almost threatening. But there was surprise behind the anger and frustration in his gaze.

The blond turned and stared right at the other man.

Erwin smiled and it was something that Kakashi had seen only a handful of times before now, but this time there was no sadness in it and it reached his eyes. It made Kakashi's heart skip a beat and he hated it. "Levi," said Erwin in greeting, his voice sure and with the strength of a man with a thousand warriors at his back, but gaze soft.

Oh.

_Oh._

The man named Levi relaxed, his body unwinding enough to relieve his tense muscles. He licked his lips, but his eyes never left the man they landed on. Those eyes took everything of him in, lingered on the right for a moment that Kakashi wasn't sure he could get the meaning of, then onto the gold band on Erwin's finger, the only piece of jewelry the man was ever seen wearing. When Levi's eyes met back with blue there was a spark, a spark that was a life that had been extinguished being revitalized after such a long time. 

Levi's face softened just a bit, but his frown was still there. "Fuck you." There wasn't anger or rage in those two words, Kakashi didn't really know what the emotions were, but he knew those two words had more meaning behind them than he'll ever understand. So much that was being said that no one but the the two foreign men seemed to get the meaning behind them.

Erwin stood straight, hands behind has back, and stared straight back at the shorter man. He gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, but said nothing else. Unapologetic, it seems.

Kakashi watched them stare each other down until, finally, Levi scoffed and looked away first. 

Erwin broke from his stance and walked up to the man, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. The other man sighed and placed a hand on top of the blond's.

It was at that moment that Kakashi saw a matching gold band on Levi's own finger where his theory became fact. 

The two stayed like that before Erwin looked back at Tsuande and said, "Do you mind if we finish this conversation another time?"

Her eyes were soft and she nodded. "Another time."

The two men left the room, walking close enough for their arms to brush as they walk. Kakashi watched them leave and finally turned his attention to the Hokage.

It hurt, he still wanted, but it was shoved aside as he gave his Hokage his full attention. "You had a mission for me, Hokage?"


End file.
